


Hide and Seek

by DumbestofAsses



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Theyre Brothers Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im in pain from today ok and needed this, sbi, technoblade is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: tommy is a child who wakes up at ungodly times and demands play time with his big bro
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> i am in pain from today have a fic

"technoooooo" Tommy whined poking techno in the back with his finger, akin to poking a bear with a stick.

  
"go awayyy" techno slurred from sleep, the teen had been peacefully sleeping before his annoying younger brother had invaded his room

  
"techieeeee pleasseeeee" Tommy pleaded, using his undefeatable move, puppy eyes, but alas Technoblade was asleep, and keeping his eyes closed so his undefeatable move was defeated

"im sleeping," technoblade said into his pillow, Tommy pouted

  
"go annoy Wilbur or-" Technoblade yawned, moving closer to his pillow, "something"

  
"but Wilby's asleep!"

  
"IM ASLEEP TOO YOU FOOL" techno sat up just to yell that before sighing and flopping back onto his pillow

  
Tommy mumbled something intelligible

  
"Hmm?"

  
"I wanna play with you though :(" Tommy frowned

"im going back to sleep" Techno turned away from the child and went back to the sweet sweet arms of sleep

  
"Okay..." Tommy mumbled and walked out

Techno sighed and got out of bed, "what do you want to play?"

  
Tommy immediately turned around and flung himself at techno smiling so hard his cheeks hurt

  
"can we play hide and seek?" Tommy asked with big blue eyes

"i'll seek," Techno said and Tommy nodded

  
"10"

"EEEEEE" Tommy said his tiny feet running

techno chuckled covering his eyes, "9"

Tommy ran around looking for a good place to hide

"8"

Tommy tried to climb behind the couch but he was too much of a big man for that now

"7"

"hmmmm," Tommy hummed trying to figure out a good hiding spot

"6"

Tommy looked around the living room when he got the BEST idea

"5"

Tommy giggled running to his new hiding spot

"4321 READY OR NOT HERE I COME", Techno took his hands off his face and slowly walked into the living room

  
now, where could he be? Techno looked around the room.

he looked behind the couch first, as that's where Tommy usually hid. he wasn't there.

damn now Techno actually has to look for him

  
Tommy giggled from his hiding spot.

  
Techno looked towards the source of the noise and saw tiny little baby feet behind the curtains.

  
Techno smiled, "oh where ever could Tommy be I can't find him anywhere," techno said and Tommy giggled harder

Techno continued to 'search' the living room for his little brother

Techno eventually decided to stand near the curtains facing away from them, "man I wonder where Tommy is!"

Tommy jumped out of the curtains "boo!"

"ah you scared me," techno said, amusement colouring his voice

"hehehe," Tommy giggled clutching techno

  
Techno picked Tommy up, "I won"

"I scared you," Tommy said proudly

  
"sure" techno said

techno sat down on the couch with Tommy

"What time is it anyways- It's 5 am Tommy why did you wake me up at 5 am," techno said

  
"I wanted to play with you!" Tommy said

  
Techno stared at the roof, "yeah we're going to sleep"

"nooooo" Tommy cried

  
"it's 5 am we're going to sleep," techno said, laying down on the couch

  
later Phil walked in to see his youngest two sons sleeping on the couch and chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> shut up im aware this is short i just no longer want pain


End file.
